mutantionmonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Eve Brea
Eve Brea appears in Parasite Eve II and The 3rd Birthday. She was adopted by Aya Brea and Kyle Madigan at the end of the game. Aya considers Eve her little sister as opposed to her daughter. Character Eve is the clone of Aya Brea. Eve was found by Aya inside the shelter deep in the underground ark called Neo-Ark after Aya battled through the defenses of Eve’s room. She calmed Eve down and removed her helmet, which was amplifying her powers tenfold. Calming Eve down made her loose her control over the ANMC in the Neo-Ark, and Dryfield, and Mojave Desert. With no master to control them they merely passed out where they stood, allowing the GOLEM defense units to retake the shelter and ark without any resistance. After Parasite Eve II After the commemorative in ''Parasite Eve II'', Aya adopted little Eve. She went to school and was very popular. She is curious, warm and happy. What are familiar with Eve and Aya is happening now, is still unknown, it's also noted Eve is the first human with also wakened mitochondria that hasn't gone insane or tried to create a U.B though that was the reason behind her creation. The 3rd Birthday Aya and Kyle were planned to be wed on December 24th, 2010, which is known in the game as Time Zero. However, before they could exchange vows, a group of SWAT members loaded gunfire on her and Kyle. Kyle Madigan survived the gunfire and was hospitalized. Aya, dying, switched consciousness with Eve through her mitochondria powers, which resulted in "Overdive" being born. When Overdiving with Eve, however, Aya's soul/consciousness was destroyed and reborn as the Twisted. Without a consciousness in Eve's body, Eve had been pronounced as dead which is why Kyle later states, "...Eve is dead." The death of Eve's body resulted in the creation of the "High Ones". With Eve's consciousness in Aya's body, Hyde Bohr found Eve lying in the front of Saint Thomas Church. Eve had forgotten all of her memories, and for the next 3 years, Eve assumed an identity of Aya Brea. Eve joined the CTI in order to fight against the Twisted. With her memories gone, Kyle simply assumed that Aya was suffering from amnesia, not knowing that "Aya" was truly Eve. In the end of the game, Eve returns to Time Zero, back in her own body. Aya appears and tells Eve to shoot her. Aya and Eve Overdive and switch consciousnesses and Eve (as Aya) kills Aya (in Eve's body). Eve is now permanently in Aya's body, as Aya's consciousness and Eve's body are now gone. Eve realizes that Aya has sacrificed her own life in order to prevent the creation of the Twisted, thus saving humanity one last time. During the secret ending of The 3rd Birthday, a blond woman with a hair style similar to Aya's walks by Eve in the middle of a snow-filled street and dressed a large brown trench coat. She wishes Eve a happy birthday before disappearing into thin air as Eve searches around wildly. It could have been Aya's voice and Eve's unconscious just imagining her, Aya making a final appearance by taking over someone's body, or simply all part of Eve's imagination. Either way, the woman is taller than Eve, even when she's in Aya's body. This could be because Eve was always shorter than Aya and still sees her as being taller, so no matter whose body she's in her subconscious remembers the fact. Go-onger/RPM Eve Brea was only main character on Go-onger episode 84. Aya tell her to get back and Horonderthal tried to defeat Sharkas Banki monster, but Aya sacrifice her own life. Before she dying, Horonderthal absorb Eve's body as Aya to make new spirits then deleted and switch her body. Eve (as Aya) were dying and bring absorb her body and Aya and Eve are both gone. Horonderthal's powers was increased and performed to transform into Battle Mode. During the battle against Demon Banki, Horonderthal's Aya and Eve energy orb merged into one true form Eve to insert Samuel's body. In RPM, the Hyper Bot engaged HIM's monster and wrecking the Attack Bot. Eve's age Understanding Eve's age can be difficult. In the conclusion of The 3rd Birthday which begins again in December of 2010, it can be concluded that Eve has the mentality of a 13 year old girl, now in Aya's slow-aging body that is at least 25 year old physically. In Parasite Eve II, which takes place in 2000, Eve is shown to not even have the mentality of a young child, despite having the body of a young child; she doesn't understand language and when seeing sunlight for the first time, she acts very frightened. When Time Zero occurred in December of 2010, Eve had the mentality of a 10 year old girl at the time of Aya's death. Although the events of the The 3rd Birthday which takes place 2013-2014 had been "reversed", Eve still has the memories of working with the CTI as Aya against the Twisted. This extra 3 years, added to her mental age in the "first" Time Zero, would make her full mental age to be 13 years old in December of 2010. Trivia *In The 3rd Birthday, Eve is the same height as she was in Parasite Eve. This is likely due to the effects of being Aya's clone, and bearing her special mitochondria and genetic makeup. *According to some unlockable files Aya can receive, Emily's nickname for Eve is "Rib". This is based off the bible, in which God used a rib from Adam to create Eve, which Emily sees as sort of the same process of how Eve made her a "Higher One". Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:Reincarnation